Une Raison
by lysemma
Summary: Comme d’habitude, tu entres à la volée dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte d’un habile coup de canne. Elle ne sursaute pas, mais lève juste la tête vers toi d’un air ennuyé. Et l’espace d’une seconde, tu as le souffle coupé." one-shot


Auteur : lysemma.

Disclamers : Pas à moi.

Pairing : Huddy.

Spoilers : Aucun.

Résumé : _Comme d'habitude, tu entres à la volée dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte d'un habile coup de canne. Elle ne sursaute pas, mais lève juste la tête vers toi d'un air ennuyé. Et l'espace d'une seconde, tu as le souffle coupé._ One-shot

Note de l'auteur : J'ai longtemps hésité, et puis finalement, j'me lance ! J'ai écrit cette fanfic il y a plusieurs mois, mais je me suis dit qu'elle ne servait à rien, stockée dans mon ordi, alors autant la faire partager, même si ça me fait stresser... Alors voilà, j'attends vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises (mais pas trop méchantes s'il vous plaît !).

* * *

_Une Raison._

Comme d'habitude, tu entres à la volée dans son bureau, ouvrant la porte d'un habile coup de canne. Elle ne sursaute pas, mais lève juste la tête vers toi d'un air ennuyé. Et l'espace d'une seconde, tu as le souffle coupé. Son tailleur strict que tu l'as vu porter durant la journée (et sur lequel tu n'as pas manqué de faire quelques remarques déplacées) a été tronqué contre une robe bleue nuit au décolleté plongeant, et à nouveau, tu ne peux t'empêcher de la détailler d'un œil lubrique. Constatant que tu gardes le silence, elle hausse les sourcils, n'étant pas dupe de ton petit manège.

« Vous êtes là pour une raison particulière House, ou juste pour me casser les pieds une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez vous ? »

Tu réponds d'abord par une moue incertaine exagérée tout en t'asseyant sur son canapé, bien qu'en réalité tu hésites bel et bien, puis tu lâches finalement :

« Je venais vous informer que ma patiente était tirée d'affaire – comme quoi, la ponction que vous vouliez m'empêcher de faire n'a pas été si inutile – mais si je peux en plus vous emmerder, ce sera avec plaisir. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel tout en poursuivant son rangement alors que tu l'observes toujours avec un sourire espiègle.

« J'ai croisé Chase il y a vingt minutes, il ne l'a dit. »

Tu fais mine d'avoir l'air plus ou moins étonné, mais en réalité, tu le savais déjà. Ainsi donc, le désir de la mettre en fureur était bien la raison principale de ta visite. Enfin, c'est ce dont tu essais de te convaincre du moins.

Ton regard se pose sur le bouquet trônant sur son bureau. Des roses rouges. _Ridicule_, penses-tu immédiatement.

« Alors, vous avez rendez-vous avec Casanova ce soir… ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question étant donné sa tenue, mais une petite partie de toi se prend à espérer qu'elle se rend en fait à une de ces réceptions mondaines et ennuyeuses où une directrice d'hôpital se doit d'aller.

« Exact, et n'imaginez pas que vous pourrez me mettre en retard pour distraire votre soirée, et encore moins gâcher le dîner sous prétexte d'un cas quelconque.

- Moi ?? », réponds-tu d'un air choqué, comme si tu étais incapable de commettre ce genre de choses.

Elle sourit légèrement, amusée malgré tout. Toi pourtant, tu ne l'es pas.

« Et il s'appelle Nick je vous signale. »

Et ce qui t'inquiètes le plus dans tout ça, c'est que ça ait une importance à ses yeux. Non pas qu'elle se fichait des prénoms de ses autres prétendants, mais les sobriquets loufoques que tu pouvais leur donner ne la perturbait pas plus que ça d'habitude. Mais celui-là était différent. Tu l'avais senti dès que tu avais vu ses yeux lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau pour faire une donation, quand un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres après que tu ais fait une remarque concernant leur premier rendez-vous, et la veille, au moment où tu avais aperçu les fleurs. Tu la connais après tout, toujours à la recherche du prince charmant. Elle pensait que peut-être, ça pourrait être lui. Et ce qui te perturbe, c'est que oui, ça pourrait bien être lui. Après tout, quelle femme pouvait résister à un type dans son genre ? Grand, sportif, riche, pas trop idiot à en croire ce qu'elle disait, et sans une cuisse avec un muscle en moins…

Tu hausses les épaules, l'air détaché.

« Ouais, c'est pareil. Après tout, il faut être sacrément ringard pour envoyer un bouquet après un premier rencart.

- C'est romantique.

- C'est grotesque. Et puis des roses rouges, bonjour le cliché. Il aurait pu être original au moins. »

Elle relève à nouveau la tête, mi-amusée mi-agacée, comme toujours.

« House, si vous êtes venu pour me démontrer à quel point Nick est un homme à éviter absolument, vous pouvez repartir : je suis une grande fille. Et vous avez bon dos de faire des réflexions, je suis sûre que vous avez dû offrir trois bouquets dans toute votre vie.

- Parce que moi, ce n'est pas avec des fleurs que je satisfais les filles… »

Tu lui adresses un sourire suggestif et te retiens d'ajouter qu'elle est bien placée pour le savoir, tandis qu'elle te lance un regard désapprobateur.

« House, rentrez chez vous, allez voir Wilson ou appelez une de vos call-girls, faîtes ce que vous voulez, mais sortez d'ici.

- Ce que je veux ?, répètes-tu, imaginant déjà un plan machiavélique pour gâcher sa soirée.

- Tant que ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi ou avec cet hôpital, ce que vous voulez, répond-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

- Pff, pas drôle… »

Tu t'enfonces dans le canapé, l'air renfrogné, à la manière d'un enfant déçu. Tes yeux s'égarent à nouveau lorsqu'elle s'éloigne finalement de son bureau, et te permet ainsi d'avoir enfin une vue d'ensemble de sa silhouette. Ton estomac se noue. A cet instant, tu maudis celui avec qui elle va passer la soirée. Et tu te maudis plus encore de ne pas pouvoir détacher tes yeux d'elle. De ne pas pouvoir t'en foutre, comme pour tout le reste. De ne pas pouvoir te résoudre à la laisser partir. Tu soupires.

La lampe de bureau qui éclairait la pièce s'éteint soudain et te ramène à la réalité. Tu te sens dépassé, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Décidément, établir des diagnostics est bien plus facile que faire face à ça…

« Ca pourrait être sérieux, pas vrai ? »

Tu ne voulais pas vraiment le dire, juste une pensée obsédante et terrifiante à la fois qui est parvenue à dépasser le seuil de tes lèvres. Tu ne voulais pas vraiment le dire, parce qu'au fond, tu crains peut-être d'entendre sa réponse.

Elle ne te regarde pas, tu sais très bien qu'elle le fait exprès d'ailleurs, mais tu peux pourtant voir son corps se crisper, même dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Ca pourrait. », lâche-t-elle.

Et bizarrement, cet aveu te touche beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait. Tu avais vu juste finalement… Mais pour une fois, le fait que tu ais eu raison ne te réconforte pas.

Alors tu te lèves. La fuite a toujours été ton option favorite quand les choses se compliquent trop. Voilà pourquoi tu mets tant de soin à établir un périmètre de sécurité autour de ton cœur, à bâtir des murailles. Parce que tu finis toujours par être blessé malgré toi. Et parfois, tu ne vois même pas arriver le danger. Ou tu refuses de le voir, parce qu'il est si grand que tu sais que tu n'y couperas pas, alors l'ignorer te paraît la meilleure des solutions. Tu la connais depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne t'a jamais laissé complètement indifférent sans que tu ne saches ce que cela signifiait. Maintenant, tu sais. Et elle ?

Tu t'approches pour sortir, mais sa voix t'arrête.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là House ? »

Cette fois, tu as toute son attention. Elle te regarde enfin, elle attend. Et tu gardes ton masque.

« J'avoue, en fait je suis juste venu pour vous emmerder. »

Mais finalement, c'est toi qui l'es plus qu'elle. Ca aussi ça te contrarie. Tu t'apprêtes à t'éloigner, mais te ravises.

« Vous allez vraiment sortir avec ce type ? »

Ses mains se posent sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle soupire. Tu sais qu'elle voit clair dans ton jeu, même si elle ne sait pas très bien comment en interpréter la raison, et tu a horreur ça. Mais au fond, tu espères que peut-être, elle réagira. Elle osera ce que toi tu ne peux te résoudre à faire.

« House… »

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Pourtant, tu sais. Tu aurais pu la compléter pour elle.

_Je suis fatiguée de jouer._

Ses yeux mélancoliques te le crient, tout son visage laisse transparaître sa lassitude que tu as refusée de voir pendant si longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui l'as provoqué, cette indicible tristesse qui l'habite. Ca vous fait au moins ça en commun.

Les apparences ont tendance à disparaître plus vite dans le noir. Pas pour toi. Mais elle, elle abandonne.

« Il y a-t-il une véritable raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas sortir avec lui ? »

Une perche tendue. Un dernier espoir qu'elle te laisse. Parce que, au fond, tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas le seul à être perdu dans cette histoire, à ne pouvoir encore et encore ravaler des sentiments qui te dépassent. Tu sais, mais tu ne fais rien. Ce serait si simple pour certains. Pas pour toi. Pourtant tu crèves de le lui dire. Les mots sont là, au fond de ta gorge, mais ils y restent irrémédiablement bloqués. Tu n'y arrives pas. Tu ne peux pas. Malgré tes efforts, malgré cette envie qui te dévore. Malgré ses yeux trop brillants qui te supplient presque de les laisser échapper. Tu ne dis rien, comme toujours.

Tu détournes la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Tu ne la vois pas, mais tu la devines. Le jeu est donc fini, puisqu'elle en a décidé ainsi, et elle a compris quelle en était l'issue. Elle aussi se contente de fixer le sol un instant, la morosité laissant place au chagrin qui amène avec lui cet avant-goût de larmes. Elle n'ajoute rien, elle ne te jette même pas un coup d'œil. Elle ne peut pas de toute façon. Alors elle s'éloigne. Et avec elle s'envole ta dernière chance.

Tu te frapperais la tête contre les murs. Tu hurlerais si tu le pouvais, mais là encore, tu te contentes d'emmagasiner ta colère, ta haine de toi-même. Tu essais encore et toujours de bloquer la voie à ces sentiments qui te terrifient parce qu'ils n'ont rien de rationnels. Ils sont inexplicables. Et tu détestes ça. C'est si loin de ton univers si rassurant, si prévisible…

Un soupir t'échappe. Puis tu relèves la tête, une seconde. Sa silhouette t'hypnotise. Et tu comprends enfin que, si elle passe cette porte, ton monde s'effondre. Tu vas la perdre pour de bon cette fois.

Alors ta main agrippe soudain son poignet. Tu n'as pas le temps de penser, tu ne le veux pas d'ailleurs. Tu l'attires légèrement vers toi et elle se retourne, surprise. Et tu as à peine le temps d'entrevoir ses yeux azurés que tes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Ainsi, tu t'oublies, t'abîmes dans ce baiser. Tout comme elle, dont le corps se love si bien contre le tien.

Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour les paroles et les émotions. Exprimer tes sentiments te paraît souvent insurmontable. Mais ce soir, tu as finalement trouvé autre chose que les mots.

C'est juste ta façon de lui dire que oui, il y a une raison.

* * *


End file.
